


Une modeste proposition

by Chrodechild



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Français | French, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrodechild/pseuds/Chrodechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le fin mot de l'affaire Tritter contre House dépend encore de la comparution de Wilson et de son témoignage. Afin d'empêcher House de tout perdre, les médecins de Princeton Plainsboro optent pour une solution inhabituelle qui, en retour, mène à des conséquences imprévues. Ceci est l'histoire de ces sacrifices que nous faisons et qui se révèlent ne pas être de si grands sacrifices après tout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une modeste proposition

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Modest Proposal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/355) by [Ignaz Wisdom (ignaz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignaz/pseuds/Ignaz%20Wisdom). 



> Titre : Une modeste proposition   
> _(NdT : "A modest Proposal" peut aussi signifier "Une modeste demande en mariage")_
> 
> Pairing : House/Wilson  
> Rating : NC-17  
> Nombre de mots : 56 000
> 
> Spoilers : Tous les épisodes jusqu'à "Acceptera ... ou pas ?"
> 
> Notes d'Ignaz : Je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont s'est déroulé l'arc Tritter. Ceci est une fin alternative, ou une manière de résoudre certains des problèmes que Shore et Al ont soulignés avant de promptement les ignorer. Cette histoire débute le matin suivant "Acceptera ... ou pas ?"; dans cet univers rien de "Cœurs brisés" ou de tout autre épisode de 2007 n'est arrivé. De plus, ne prenez pas tout ce qui va suivre comme des faits avérés s’il vous plait; il y a une raison pour qu'on appelle cela une fan _fiction_ :)
> 
> Remerciements : Au bon état du New Jersey sans lequel cette histoire n'aurait jamais vu le jour. Muchas, muchas gracias aux cinq merveilleuses Betareaders qui se sont courageusement portés volontaires pour tacler ce monstre : karaokegal, thesamefire, elva_barr, the_antichris et nos4a2no9. Ces gens étaient extraordinaires. Chacun d'eux à relut plusieurs fois cette histoire, a proposé des idées fantastiques, et m'ont empêché de jeter l'éponge trop tôt.
> 
> Remarques et impressions : Je serais ravie de savoir ce que vous avez pensé par un commentaire sur mon [journal](http://ignazwisdom.livejournal.com). Vous pouvez aussi m'envoyer un e-mail si vous préférez (NdT : ignazwisdom@gmail.com). Mince, vous pouvez m'envoyer des signaux de fumée ou un pigeon voyageur si c'est votre tasse de thé -- je suis partante.
> 
> Note de Chrodechild : Tout d'abord je tenais à remercier de tout cœur Ignaz Wisdom de m'avoir permis de traduire cette superbe fanfiction qui, à mes yeux, est l'une des meilleures (et sans doute LA meilleure) que je n'ai jamais lu concernant l'affaire Tritter. Je lui suis vraiment reconnaissante de me laisser traduire "A Modest Proposal" et je vous conseille vivement de lire la version originale de cette fanfiction si votre anglais est bon ! [C'est par ici !](http://betweenthepages.org/ignaz/amodestproposal.html)  
> Dites-moi si la traduction vous convient (je suis encore relativement débutante, donc tout conseil est chaleureusement accepté :3) mais n'oubliez pas de toucher un mot sur vos impressions à Ignaz Wisdom elle-même, via LiveJournal ou E-mail, c'est elle qu'il faut vraiment remercier~ Ensuite, je suis désolée, mais je serais assez lente à la traduction; j'ai plusieurs choses en cours, fanfics et boulot comprit donc...
> 
> Wanted : Betareader, de toute urgence D: Le fait est qu'en traduisant, on a le droit au fautes de frappe et au franglais assez souvent... Ce serait merveilleux si je pouvais trouver un Betareader pour ce projet (de préférence quelqu'un capable de se reporter à la version anglaise pour voir là où ça coince...) donc si vous êtes partant/e prévenez-moi via E-mail : yamaneko_no_tenshi@orange.fr

Chapitre un : Je savais que ce décolleté n'était qu'une couverture.

\- J'ai parlé à Stacy. Dit Cuddy de derrière son bureau avec le plus furieux des tons qu'elle avait à son arsenal.

La lueur mauvaise dans ses yeux était directement dirigée vers House.

\- Elle pense que vous devriez vous marriez, tous les deux.

House pencha la tête et prétendit considérer l'idée :

\- Eh bien, je serais d'accord avec ça. Son mari peut-être pas, par contre...  
\- Stacy pense quoi ? Bafouilla Wilson  
\- ...mais vraiment, c'est bon, tant que Mark dort dans une autre chambre; Rien de personnel, c'est juste que je suis pas doué pour partager les couvertures.

En fin de matinée, la première réaction de Cuddy à l'annonce des gélules volées et de l'annulation de l'accord n'était plus qu'un bas et sinistre grondement. Ayant retrouvé sa dignité et avec une dose fraiche de Vicodine dans son système, House était pratiquement retourné à son état normal (quoiqu'un peu effacé).

La nouvelle réserve de Vicodine était offerte par Wilson qui ne pouvait pas avoir eu l'air plus tragiquement réticent à lui donner le flacon ce matin dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Après avoir repris conscience à terre, le visage déçu de son meilleur ami flottant au-dessus de lui (et après avoir perdu l'accord) House ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à trouver Wilson; un besoin si désespéré et instinctif que ça lui faisait peur. Quand Wilson ouvrit la porte la nuit précédant le matin de Noël et laissa entrer House, le soulagement fut presque accablant.

Bien sûr House ne dira jamais ça à Wilson. Il avait déjà du mal à se l'admettre à lui-même.

Il y avait quelques trucs dans la vie que House trouvait difficile. Au sommet de cette courte liste se trouvaient grimper les escaliers, en avoir quelque chose à foutre des autres, et s'excuser. La nuit dernière Wilson avait assis House sur une chaise de la chambre d'hôtel et l'avait laissé s'excuser jusqu'à ce que sa gorge le fasse souffrir... pour avoir volé le calepin de Wilson en premier lieu, pour ne pas l'avoir soutenu quand Tritter lui avait enlevé sa voiture, son argent et enfin son bureau tout entier, pour ne jamais écouter et pour avoir refusé d'accepter la première tentative de Wilson de tous les sortir de ce bordel.

House l'avait pensé. Il était vraiment désolé que cela leur arrive, dans tous les sens du terme. Mais concevoir des excuses ne les rendait pas plus facile à dire. Accepter qu'il ait eu tort (qu'il avait merdé, sans doute plus que jamais auparavant) était un plus grand sacrifice qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Sa fierté avait toujours surpassée sa capacité à se préserver.

Wilson lui avait apporté un verre d'eau et lui avait fait enlever sa veste pour qu'il puisse défaire les bandes blanches et examiner les entailles rouge sombre sur le bras de House. Il avait fixé des coupures puis la main de House (la même main qu'House avait délibérément cassée la dernière fois qu'il avait été en manque de Vicodine) et Wilson avait juré dans sa barbe avant de plonger la main dans sa poche et de déposer un flacon de gélules dans les paumes ouvertes de House.

\- Je préfère encore que tu retournes à ça plutôt que tu te mutiles, Avait expliqué Wilson, sa voix dure, son visage malade de désespoir, Ou que tu te tues à l'Oxycodone. Et je préfère que tu sauves la vie d'autrui plutôt que de rester assis à l'hôpital à réfléchir à encore plus de façons de foutre la tienne en l'air.

Ce fut la dernière fois que Wilson mentionna l'Oxycodone volée ou l'overdose, mais il regardait encore occasionnellement House d'un air blessé. Pas que Wilson n'avait pas toutes les raisons d'être blessé et plein de ressentiments. Il avait trahit House, oui, mais pas sans bonne raison; House n'avait pas seulement volé le bloc de Wilson et oublié son nom sur quelques écrits (et franchement, Wilson aurait justement pu être beaucoup plus en rogne à ce sujet, avec raison) mais il avait aussi forcé Wilson à être celui dont le témoignage assènera un coup fatal à House.

\- Elle plaisantait, Assura Cuddy à Wilson, arrachant House à sa rêverie, Ne vous excitez pas comme ça.  
\- Mais je suis sûr que 's'exciter' fait partie du contrat de mariage, Dit House, incapable de résister, Bien sûr, dans le cas de Wilson...  
\- Elle trouve ça drôle ?, Le visage de Wilson était figé sous le choc, On pourrait perdre nos licences à cause de ça ! On pourrait tous deux finir en prison !  
\- Mais ça ne se produira pas, pas vrai ?, Demanda Cuddy, en leur adressant à tous deux un regard mortel

Elle n'était pas arrivée à sa position en prenant des pincettes, et quand elle voulait y mettre le bon ton elle savait se faire autoritaire. House devait admettre que regarder Cuddy exercer ses talents de casse-couilles était plutôt cool quand ce n'était pas sur lui qu'elle s'acharnait. Ses yeux fusillaient House et Wilson, histoire qu'il soit bien clair qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune possibilité que quoi que ce soit se passe mal pour elle ou pour eux.

\- Bien que ça serait beaucoup plus facile s'ils ne pouvaient pas vous forcer à témoigner contre lui, Dit-elle à Wilson, Malheureusement le seul moyen d'y parvenir est un contrat de mariage, et franchement, House, je ne crois pas que vous aillez une tête à porter une robe blanche.  
\- Je divorcerais et profiterais de la pension alimentaire de toute façon. Sérieux, tout le monde le fait. Demandez l'une de ses ex-femmes...

Le regard assassin de Wilson aurait pu réduire la tumeur d'un patient à 30 mètres de là. En y repensant, Wilson savait aussi bien être casse-couilles lui-même.

\- Je suis ravi de voir que mes échecs en matière de mariage puissent encore te fournir du fourrage pour tes blagues, Dit-il, hargneux

Il s'avança entre House et le bureau de Cuddy, bloquant tout son champ de vision :

\- Que voulez-vous dire par 'un contrat de mariage' ?

Il semblait perturbé par ces simples mots, comme si Cuddy avait suggéré que le meilleur moyen pour qu'ils échappent à ce dilemme était qu'ils se recouvrent de sangsues. House se demanda s'il devait être offensé.

Cuddy haussa les épaules :

\- Elle disait juste que c'était dommage que vous vous chamaillez seulement comme un vieux couple. Légalement les personnes mariées ne peuvent être forcées de témoigner l'une contre l'autre. Dans le futur, House, quand il vous prendra de voler le carnet de prescription d'un autre docteur, faites-moi une faveur : marriez-la d'abord.  
\- La prochaine fois je m'assurerais de le voler à l'une des ravissantes doctoresses de ma vie, Promis House en observant Cuddy d'un air de prédateur  
\- Faites donc ça, Dit Cuddy d'un ton indifférent, Pour le moment je suis sûre qu'il y a dans cette même ville des avocats dont vous n'avez pas essayé de détruire le mariage et qui pourraient vous donner un deuxième avis. En fait, je suis presque certaine de vous avoir envoyé chez un tel avocat la semaine dernière. Vous vous rappelez de votre avocat, pas vrai, House ?

House se souvenait de son avocat. Non pas qu'il soit un mauvais bougre (selon les normes des avocats, il était en fait pas mal). Malheureusement il n'avait pas été très doué pour donner de bonnes nouvelles à House.

Wilson se pencha légèrement vers House :

\- C'est le Plug à 400 dollars, au cas où tu aurais oublié. Offrit-il  
\- 450, avec 5000 dollars d'acompte. Marmonna House sombrement  
\- Je me fiche de savoir pour quel type de jouet vous dépenseriez 5000 dollars, House, mais essayez aussi de mettre de l'argent de côté pour l'avocat, Dit Cuddy, Allez parler à Howard.  
\- Mais je...  
\- Allez parler à Howard !

Ils allèrent parler à Howard.


End file.
